Eeny Meeny Miney Mo
by Crimson Rosary
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Tsunade meets a trio who would initiate a change in Konohagakure. Beauty, smarts, etiquette, and attitude makes up FemHarry!
1. Chapter 1 - A Meeting Between Two Worlds

Title: Eeny Meeny Miney Mo

Author: Crimson Rosary

Beta: N/A

Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Tsunade meets a trio who would initiate a change in Konohagakure. Beauty, smarts, etiquette, and attitude makes up FemHarry!

Pairing Haven't picked it out yet, but I have someone in mind!

Rating: T …. for now

A/N: I was thinking FemHarry! (: But I need some help with pairings~ suggestions anyone?

Chapter 1

~ A Compromise Between Two Worlds ~

It wasn't hard for Tsunade to agree to the contract in front of her. After the Allied Shinobi Forces had won the Fourth Shinobi World War, an official alliance amongst the Hidden Villages of Lightning, Earth, Wind, Fire and Iron were made. However, that did not help guarantee the rebuilding of Konohagakure.

It was only two weeks into the reconstruction of the village that a white snowy owl flew through her window. It circled around her room three times before perching on her outstretched arm. Sticking its foot out, Tsunade retrieved the tied letter and opened it. Immediately three people appeared in the middle of her office, setting off the hidden Anbu to surround the trio, kunai against the skin of their neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked. Though her body seemed to be relaxed, everyone who was anyone that knew Tsunade knew for a fact that her loosely folded hands were ready to send the three strangers flying through her office walls.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but might you be the Hokage?" The one with long blond hair tied into a stiff bun asked. Tsunade assumed that this woman was the spokesperson for their little group.

"Yes, I am the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. My name is Tsunade, but what is yours?"

"Sanders, Aya, my Lady. These are my associates, Takashi Yue," gesturing to the woman with blue hair standing to her left, "and Hiromoto Iyashi" gesturing to the man with brown hair on her right.

"And what might the three of you be doing in our humble village?" Tsunade asked, raising a hand for her Anbu guard to stand down.

"Our client wishes to enter the Elemental Countries, and as such, we must abide by her conditions and your dimension's rules." Aya said. Tsunade nodded for her to continue; she knew that by 'dimension', the blonde woman in front of her was referring to the passage between the modern world and their ninja world. Only the Hokage would ever know that bit of information. "Our client has selected the Village Hidden in the Leaves to be her new home. And pertaining to your rules, if any foreign outsider were to join, they would have to marry into one of the shinobi clans. Fundamentally, we have accepted these conditions, but our client has her own in return."

Aya motioned for Yue to hand over the paperwork. The Anbu standing closest to the bluenette swiftly retrieved it and placed it on Tsunade's desk. "Our client, Kuro Midori, having changed her name from Harry Potter-Black, wishes for these requirements to be fulfilled – allowing for you to choose her potential husband. However, I'm sure you'll allow our client to pick her own husband, correct?"

The look in Aya's eyes dared Tsunade to choose Kuro Midori's husband for her. But the Hokage backed down; Tsunade knew when to force her opinions and when to keep her mouth shut.

After that, the paperwork had been dealt with and soon Tsunade handed over the letter she had first received. The trio subsequently disappeared from before her eyes – but the Hokage wasn't surprised. The trio had told her all about where they had came from – stating that their client was _the_ number 1 most important person in their world. Therefore, when she had come to them to speak about moving to the Elemental Countries, the trio was shocked.

But now, Tsunade looked down at the list of conditions that had been approved of and in turn, the compensation for allowing the _gaijin_ [1] into their village. According to the information she received from their client, the village would be receiving ten percent of her inheritance while the clan that she would be married off to would receive twenty percent. Apparently, that was as much as the trio was allowed to offer under the circumstances, considering their client was extremely powerful, political and money wise _and_ because their client was not there with them. But, no matter. With the amount Tsunade and the Hidden Village were receiving, it would be enough to pay off the village's reconstruction, restart business between villages and countries and even resume missions for the shinobi in the village to get things going. Heck, even one percent of the wealth this Kuro Midori was giving to the village was enough to keep the shinobi-half of the village set for a good six months – depending on which missions they would accept.

Now the matter of the situation was which Shinobi Clan would Tsunade marry off Kuro Midori to? One of the conditions was that she had to be married into a main family. Another was to look for someone who would enjoy a larger family and the rest of the conditions were pretty much what she looked for in a husband, her family life and her future. But to a lesser majority, the trio whom had appeared created the list, had made it so Tsunade and the future husband wouldn't be able to harm a single hair on Kuro Midori's head. If that didn't scream princess to Tsunade, she didn't know what would.

Sighing, Tsunade looked up and said, "Send for the shinobi council. And call Teams Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi. I want to see them in the Council Room in ten minutes."

Only the slight breeze in the room notified Tsunade of her Anbu guard leaving the office.

X – X

[1] _Gaijin_ : foreigner

A/N: Hehehe! Cliffhanger! I know it's short, but I will try to make the content simple and straight to the point! Also, I have an idea of whom I want FemHarry to be with, but some suggestions would be nice guys! Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter 2 - An Abrupt Meeting

Title: Eeny Meeny Miney Mo

Author: Crimson Rosary

Beta: N/A

Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Tsunade meets a trio who would initiate a change in Konohagakure. Beauty, smarts, etiquette, and attitude makes up FemHarry!

Pairing: Haven't picked it out yet, but I have someone in mind!

Rating: T …. for now

A/N: I was thinking FemHarry! (: But I need some help with pairings~ suggestions anyone?

Chapter 2

~ An Abrupt Meeting ~

Ten minutes later saw Tsunade sitting at the head of the Council table, waiting for the required shinobi to be in attendance. Two minutes passed and everyone had arrived. When Kakashi had jumped through the window behind her, she proceeded.

"I have an announcement to make."

"About what, Tsunade-sama?" Mitokado Homura asked. The elderly man had grey spikey hair with a gray beard, frown marks etched onto his face, enhanced by his spectacles and a frown. By his side, Utatane Koharu, an elderly woman with hair pulled back into a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hairpin with two pearls, was looking at the young Hokage with an expressionless face.

Nara Shikaku, the Jonin Commander of Konohagakure, was sitting upright rapt with attention; even his son, Nara Shikamaru, was awake and focused.

"In two days' time, we will be housing a _gaijin_ [1] in our village."

"Whatever is the reason, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi Kurenai asked. The Genjutsu Mistress was carrying a sleeping Sarutobi Mirai in her arms, softly patting her daughter to keep her from waking up.

"And what is her name?" Might Gai asked.

"Her name is Kuro Midori. She will be marrying into one of the Shinobi Clans, and she has asked to be married into the main family."

As expected, the teenagers of the teams were the most responsive towards the news. Gai was surprisingly quiet about all this – though Tsunade knew that the Taijutsu specialist was at his most serious when dealing with missions and other important work; the Hokage thought that this sort of news fell underneath those categories.

"Main family?! That means either the Uchiha Clan, Nara Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hatake Clan, Uzumaki Clan or the Inuzuka Clan!" Ino shouted.

"Yes, those clans are the only ones available."

"But why did Kuro-san state she wished to be married into a main family?" Hinata asked tentatively. The Hyuga heiress hoped that the new village inhabitant would no take away her chances with Naruto.

"Though the reason is not explicitly stated," Tsunade answered, "It is possible because she, the place where she came from, is the most important person."

"Like you Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade breathed through her nose. "Stop calling me that, brat!"

"I don't understand what she'll gain should she enter our village. And why specifically did she wish to join our village?" Neji asked.

"That is unclear, however, her legal associates has expressed their… concern with finding a suitable husband for Midori-san."

"You mean, they wish for Midori-san herself to pick out her own husband." Shikaku translated. "How troublesome."

"Yes it is," Tsunade agreed, "but if we're to accept her gifts and dowry to the clan she's marrying into, we have to give her that opportunity."

"We should at least hint to which shinobi clan she should marry into." Koharu said, her frown etched permanently to her face.

"It says here in the conditions," Tsunade said pointing at it, "that we are unable to inhibit her decision unless we wish for something to happen."

"Are they threatening us?!" Koharu scowled, her fists clenched tight.

"We shall allow her to choose the suitable candidate of her own choice and deliberation. Discretion is advised if we are dealing with someone who is not only politically powerful, but also wealthy and skilled. Is she not all of these things?" Homura asked.

"She is – which means she is able to defend any future children, her family and the village."

"It is a win-win situation for all of us then." Homura concluded. "We allow for her entry into Konohagakure and we get the funds to rebuild the village as well as her skills and knowledge from her world. She gets to marry into a strong shinobi clan, and gets to stay here."

"It seems too simple to be a win-win situation." Koharu mumbled, the female elder frowning in distaste. "What skills does this _gaijin_ have?"

Tsunade looked at the list. "Basically anything you can think of – from knowledge of medicinal herbs and medicine to offensive and defensive skills, as well as protection wards."

"Protection wards?" Homura asked, running his hand through his beard.

"Yes. Apparently with these 'protection wards', she will be able to monitor enemies that cross over certain territory as well as use these wards to prevent them from escaping or even using it to kill them."

Homura's frown lessened to a thoughtful expression, wondering how Konohagakure would be able to use the wards to protect itself against other villages – even if they had an alliance amongst them.

"We also have another candidate for Midori's hand in marriage." Tsunade confessed. Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, the Village Elders, stiffened at her statement.

"Who else is part of the main shinobi families, Tsunade-sama? Everyone is here." questioned Sakura.

"Weasel." The Hokage called out. At the corner of her eye, Tsunade saw Sasuke and Kakashi freeze.

Once the Anbu member appeared, Sasuke was up and out of his seat, Sword of Kusanagi in his hand. He thrusted the weapon towards shinobi, but the Anbu member jumped out of the way before dashing forwards and striking at Sasuke's wrist. Dropping the sword, the last Uchiha's eyes glowed red – showing the Sharingan with three tomoe. "I can take you down without having to use –"

"Stop." Tsunade ordered, appearing between the two shinobi. Sasuke's Sharingan spun wildly in its socket.

"Who is he?!" He demanded. "What is he doing with Itachi's mask?"

Tsunade sighed before turning to her Anbu member.

"Remove your mask."

The Weasel-masked Anbu placed a hand on the mask and took it off. The Council gasped collectively.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock.

"Hello Otouto." greeted Itachi. He hung the Weasel mask by his belt before picking up Sasuke's sword, returning it to his shell-shocked younger brother and standing at attention – ignoring the flabbergasted expression on the faces of the people in the room.

"Hokage-sama, how –"

"It was an SSS rank secret. The only ones that knew were Itachi-kun and I. Punishment for breaking the secret is immediately death – but since he's revealed himself. I suppose we can tell you what happened."

The room was quiet, still unable to comprehend how someone whom had died was now alive.

"I saw him die." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "How can he be alive?! He died right in front of me!"

"That was a clone. I was a spy within the Akatsuki. I infiltrated the group on Sandaime's orders after Danzo tricked me into killing our clan. Lady Hokage had sent scrolls during our annual meetings so I could reveal the organization's secrets and information." revealed Itachi. "In one of these scrolls, there was a jutsu that required the use of my blood. The jutsu was called _Inton: Chi Kur_ _ō_ _n._ [2] Yin Release techniques are based on the energy that governs imagination and can be used to create from out of nothingness. [3] Because it is an SS rank technique, it took a long time for the preparations to be of use. In order to create a clone that could bleed, fight, eat, drink or sleep like a person would, I was to store up my chakra in the seal written in the scroll." He took out an old scroll, the sides looking all worn and beaten up. "It took me two years to store up enough chakra that would allow my clone to last for three months. And it took me a year to store up enough blood in the scroll to perfect the clone's organ system. At the moment of our battle, I unleashed the clone and used a substitution jutsu. I watched from afar as you killed the clone and I watched as it died."

Itachi tossed the scroll over to Sasuke, showing him the evidence within. "I had overpowered the capacity to store the chakra and my blood. It can be used once more before I would renew the chakra and blood storage. Other than that, I hope you can forgive me."

Sasuke looked at the scroll before opening it. He traced the seal, watching as it glowed slightly with the chakra simmering underneath his fingers. In the middle of the seal was the kanji, "Clone" and Sasuke knew Itachi was telling the truth. The younger of the Uchiha brothers could feel his older brother's chakra, he recognized it from having fought him, and from the looks of it, Sasuke saw the bloodied markings at the edges, dried and crusted over.

"I accept the revelation, but it doesn't mean that I'll forgive you that easily." Sasuke announced, throwing the scroll back to Itachi. He saw his brother nod his head before he went to sit down in his seat. But deep down, Sasuke was relieved that he hadn't actually killed his brother – when the news and secrets had all been revealed, Sasuke had been torn apart inside, finally knowing that it wasn't Itachi's fault for slaughtering their clan. Now hopefully, Sasuke wished to retain the relationship they once had; he looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye, realizing that his older brother wanted the same thing as he.

"What do you mean you're letting the Uchiha Clan marry the _gaijin_?" The two village elders were furious.

"They'll just recruit their children in their little army to take over the village!" Koharu shouted.

"They won't." Tsunade spoke, her voice cold and icy. "They are as loyal to our village as any other of our shinobi. It is Orochimaru's fault that Sasuke has strayed from the path, but Sasuke has helped to bring Madara down. We should not judge the Uchiha Clan for their past mistakes. It is time to look to the future and what we can do to stabilize the village."

"Tsunade – "

"That is enough!" The Hokage cut in, glaring at Homura. "This matter is settled. Itachi _will_ be one of the candidates to be betrothed to Kuro Midori – unless you wish for her dowry to be kept from us." It was a low blow, using the foreigner's wealth like that – even when they hadn't received it – but it was the only way that Tsunade would be able to keep both Homura and Koharu out of the Uchiha affairs.

"When will she be arriving?" Inoichi asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow."

….

[1] _Gaijin_ = foreigner

[2] _Inton: Chi Kur_ _ō_ _n = Yin Release: Blood Clone_

[3] Yin Release definition – found on the wiki

A/N: Wow guys! I've gone through all the reviews, reading your suggestions and I have to say I'm impressed. I see where you guys are going (mostly the younger generation) but also you've added Kakashi in the mix! :D I'm getting a lot of Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi votes, and I feel like I should've done a poll to make it easier for me to count up all your votes! I was going to add both the older _and_ younger generation in the poll – so I thought I'd get started on that! And – I did! Please vote even if you have put up your suggestions in the reviews! I've added Nara Shikaku because I've read two other stories (I'm sorry I forgot which ones ): ) and I thoroughly enjoyed them! Just putting it out there – don't hate me – but if Midori doesn't end up with Kakashi, I'll pair Kakashi with Iruka, because I love – AND I MEAN LOVE – those two together. Just so cute! And I'll probably reveal the husband in Chapter 4? (: Chapter 3's going to be all Harry Potter, ahem, I mean Kuro Midori! Anyway, the poll is up on my profile page for those of you who wish to vote. I'll catch you guys later, and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 - Kuro Midori

Title: Eeny Meeny Miney Mo

Author: Crimson Rosary

Beta: N/A

Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Tsunade meets a trio who would initiate a change in Konohagakure. Beauty, smarts, etiquette, and attitude makes up FemHarry!

Pairing: Haven't picked it out yet, but I have someone in mind!

Rating: T …. for now

A/N: I was thinking FemHarry! (: But I need some help with pairings~ suggestions anyone?

"Normal speech"

' **Thoughts** '

{ _ **Parseltongue**_ }

Chapter 3

~ Kuro Midori ~

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes Harry. Everything is ready."

"Thank you for helping me. I can say how much I appreciate the gesture." Harry beamed.

"Well, it's one thing to help you, and it's another thing to assist you." Aya Sanders replied. "It's all set up that your house elves will be going to Konohagakure with you. Your friends demand a letter once every week, which is possible through the use of the sister chests you have. Your wealth will continue to accumulate here in both the Muggle and Wizarding World. You've given the goblins in Gringotts 500 galleons per month to invest in future business and corporations. The rest of your monies have converted to liquid wealth, consisting of jewels, gold, silver, precious stones, and other valuable assets. You're wearing your rings correct?"

"Yes, all seven of them." Harry smiled. It is true; after the will readings, Harry Potter was now Lady Harry Potter-Black-LeFey-Merlin-Gryffindor-Peverell and Lady Slytherin by rite of conquest.

"Your liquid wealth is stored in these shrunken chests. Please remember the following: one chest per every 2% of your liquid wealth, the wards on them will require blood to activate, i.e. opening, initiating the locks, wards and featherlight charms. A pulse of your magic to revert it back to its normal size, and here is the journal to authorize for anyone other than yourself to have access to them. Their names must be written in blood and you will be the holder of the journal; if you lose it, simply take your wand," Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "or your finger and tap your open palm and say, 'Return'. It is as simple as that. It is charmed to be elemental proof, spell-proofed to all, every and any spells, hexes, jinxes and curses. There is an anti-summoning charm but you can summon it however, as it is yours. But, if you should choose to give your journal to someone else," Aya pulled out another one similar to the one Harry was holding, "this journal can be used. It records every data, every name, and every amount of money, wealth and items taken out or stored into the chests. If stolen by anyone who is not keyed into its mechanisms… well… they'll find out." The Japanese witch smiled.

Harry nodded her head, her eidetic memory already processing and storing the information inside her head.

"Now your trunks consist of the following: ten trunks in total, ten compartments each trunk – spelled with the strongest protection charms, including the elemental proofing spells like fire-proofing and water-proofing. There are also anti-summoning wards on them – all wards keyed to your magic to open at your leisure. The first trunk is filled with, each per compartment, your clothes, your writing supplies and accessories, a residential living area containing a master bedroom, a large bathroom, a dining room, a kitchen and a living room. The last seven compartments are filled with your books copied from all libraries you've ever been to. Yes, that means your family libraries, Gryffindor and Slytherin's library and even the Hogwarts libraries. I took the liberty of doing the last one and adding a few more selection of books that I thought you might enjoy. And Luna and Neville has given their blessing to allow me to copy the books from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's library." Aya smirked, watching Harry's face light up in glee. "The second trunk is filled with everything else in your vaults from Gringotts – enough said. The third trunk will be the one where half of your money, invested with the help of the goblins, will be converted to from both the Muggle and the Wizarding World. I've also told them to put the other half and start refilling your empty family vaults. The fourth and fifth trunks are filled with various potions and potions ingredients respectively. There are also potion journals from potions master all around the world at your disposal. It took me awhile to get them to comply with the demands, but they eventually caved when they saw the amount you were willing to pay. The six and seventh trunks are filled with the weapons and armor from your family vaults. The eighth trunk, as I've said earlier, is the one you'll be using to send letters to and from your friends. If you need to send me anything, there is also a spell for that to switch the destination of the mail to me. Just remember to tap the chest and say, 'Sanders, Aya' and it will be sent to me. Just something I've gotten the producing company to make for us. The ninth trunk is filled with valuable materials such as dragonhide and the seeds, herbs and plants that are spelled stasis for your greenhouses. There's also an entire compartment for regular muggle seeds, so need not worry. The last trunk will be used for whatever you need. Is everything clear?"

"Yes. Thank you Aya." Harry smiled, hugging the older witch.

"If you need anything, _anything_ , don't hesitate to send me a letter." Aya stressed. "Your house elves may be able to help you, but if you ever need to talk to someone…"

"Don't worry so much Aya. I promise I'll write to you every week." The blonde witch visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Come now. Take the luggage to the carriage." Aya ordered the house elves. Harry's little helpers had now taken the appearance of human beings; the females wore kimonos and the males wore yukatas – the clothing - lighter colors for females and darker colors for males – while just a plain color with thin white stripes in the design, were etched with the new crest, on the left breast, that demonstrated all seven Ancient and Noble Houses. While those were made especially to signify their lower stature, the Head of the House Elves' stations wore something a little better: kimonos and yukatas as well, but they had emerald linings with gold seams on the edges of their sleeves and clothes. The females had floral designs whilst the males had dark solid colors. Harry herself was going to change into her kimono when they drew closer to Konohagakure.

The coach itself was a large carriage – the inside of it extending into an even larger space. At twenty feet long and ten feet high, the interior was lined with red velvet and black colored satin. Gold braces covered with Antipodean Opaleye dragonhide leather and decorated with emerald buckles slung the body of the stagecoach with a team of eight horses, in four pairs, wearing green morocco leather. The sides of the stagecoach were etched with the newly formed crest of the seven Ancient and Noble Houses that Harry represented, while there were sculptures of the three unified Deathly Hallows on the roof. [1] It wasn't easy getting the dragonhide from a live dragon, but with Harry's donation to the Dragon Sanctuaries around the world, the Dragonologists were more than willing to donate large quantities of dragonhide from each dragon, in bulk.

The carriage for the luggage was slightly less extravagant, but nonetheless looked expensive enough to show how wealthy and affluent Harry was. While the carriage was only fifteen feet long and five feet high, the inner compartments were spelled to be similar to that of the undetectable expansive charm Hermione had used for her small beaded bag. Sterling silver braces covered with Ukrainian Ironbelly dragonhide leather and decorated with sapphire and ruby buckles slung the body of the carriage with a team of six horses, in three pairs, wearing brown morocco leather. Nothing was decorating the sides of the carriages, but the sculptures of the Deathly Hallows were placed similarly on the roof as it was placed on the stagecoach.

Once the luggage was loaded, one of the house elves helped Harry into the stagecoach. With Harry went Teddy Lupin, child of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, now turned orphan after the war. The child was given over to Harry a few weeks after the war had ended. Andromeda couldn't handle the notion of having a piece of her daughter living with her when she had lost her entire family. Though Harry had tried to persuade the older witch to come with her to the Elemental Countries, Andromeda declined, stating it would be best that she went to stay with the Malfoy family as Narcissa was the only sister she had left. Not wanting to scream at the woman that her grandson was also her family, Harry relented and packed up Teddy's things before leaving her home.

After Harry entered the carriage, Aya followed after and then her two associates entered after her. The heads of the house elves in charge of different stations, a total of sixteen house elves, would sit in coach with Harry and her three business associates – but they would be in a different compartment than them. The rest of the house elves would follow along the carriage, behind, beside and even walking alongside the horses. For Harry's stagecoach, there were two postilions [2], four coachmen, four footmen and seven walking grooms [3] – three on each side of the vehicle and one at the back. There were eight guards stationed around the stagecoach. For the carriage with the luggage, the positions were filled similarly. The remaining house elves would form outer circles around the vehicles as extra protection.

The coachmen waited for Aya's nod before they snapped their fingers, forming an inter-dimensional field that allowed for them to cross over to the Elemental Countries from Wizarding Britain. It was a good thing they were further away from civilization, lest there be people stalking after the Girl-Who-Lived. Once the portal opened, the group entered and arrived in the country. Once everyone had made it over, the portal closed behind them – no longer allowing entry into the new world.

…..

"Now Harry, your name is now changed to Kuro Midori." Aya said.

"I know Aya- _san_." Midori laughed, enjoying the scowl on the witch's face. Teddy cooed in her lap, drawing the raven-haired witch's attention. "Awww, are you awake Teddy bear? I was hoping you'd sleep for another two hours."

"Teddy should be getting hungry soon. And no need to be cheeky child. Now, since you're marrying into a shinobi clan, you know what will happen, correct?"

Midori searched through Teddy's bags and pulled out one of a few heated bottles of milk, spelled with a stasis charm. She popped open the bottle cap and placed it against Teddy's cheek, allowing the baby to root for the nipple and suck strongly. "I am to birth heirs for the family – as well as my own. I am to protect the village as a citizen there. I am to behave in a respectful manner," Midori coughed out, smirking at the putout look Aya was giving her, "and I am to listen to the Lady Hokage Tsunade-sama." She recited perfectly.

"Good. Now, you're to give five of the chests to Lady Hokage, and you're to give ten of the chests to your future husband. Now understand that they've also been through a war and they need help with the funds – that is why we've offered them ten percent of your wealth. You would probably be expected to heal the wounded – if there are any – and to brew the potions – which they believe to be medicine. If there are any other questions, here's a journal for you to keep. I have the sister journal, so in case you want an immediate reply, you'll write in here, my journal will receive it with a glow and pulse for a minute at ten second intervals. Yours will do the same, so don't be afraid to write to me whenever you want."

"Thank you so much." Midori whispered, sniffling at the thoughtful gift Aya had given her. Aya Sanders had went above and beyond in what she was required to do. Harry had offered to pay her more than she was paid for, but the witch declined stating, "It's enough to help someone who needs the help."

"Moving on," Aya said, "Here is what you need to know about chakra in the Elemental Countries. Chakra is a form a life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out die. There are chakra coils that connect to every chakra-producing organ and are circulated throughout the entire body; this is called the Chakra Pathway System, similar to the cardiovascular system. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina are molded together. This "stamina" is broken up into two groups: the physical energy collected from each cell through training, stimulants and exercise and the spiritual energy increased through studying, meditation and experience. Therefore, with daily practice of a technique (or what they call Jutsu), stamina grows enabling the user to build up experience, increase spiritual energy and produce more chakra. It goes the same way for physical energy, except you need to increase your stamina instead." [4]

"So you're saying everyone has Chakra." Midori summarized, her attention focused on Teddy feeding. Something about the process was so hypnotizing; perhaps it was because Midori herself wished for a child of her own, wished for a large family of her own.

Aya nodded her head. She disregarded the lack of attention to their small conversation, knowing that Teddy was more important to Midori than what information the witch had already memorized. "Everyone has chakra coils in their body, even you. It's just a matter of using it like we use magic. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if you already have an overabundance of Chakra. You've practically trained in physical energy to defeat Voldemort; you just haven't done much to increase in spiritual energy from studying Jutsus. You are a powerful witch – possibly the most powerful witch the Wizarding World has ever seen since Merlin's time. It's no wonder you are the heir of all those houses. Anyway, if you wish to "activate" your Chakra, just practice the Jutsus."

Midori nodded her head before continuing to listen to Aya's lectures. Her attention was finally drawn to Teddy ten minutes later when the sucking had slowed down. She relieved the baby of the bottle and noticed that Teddy had finished the entire bottle. Smiling proudly at the child, Midori brought Teddy against her chest and rubbed his back, waiting for the burp that would soon come. When it did, Midori wiped away the excess milk and checked Teddy's diaper to see if it had been dirtied. When it wasn't, she put Teddy into the baby carriage and allowed the rocking of the carriage to rock the baby carriage and put Teddy to sleep. Putting a silence charm around the baby carriage, Midori focused her attention on Aya once more.

It was a two-day ride to Konohagakure, and with how fancy the stagecoach was, Midori had no doubt that there would be thieves and bandits attempting to attack them. However, with the power the house elves had, no one was going to be able to hurt them. And whenever they would stop for a rest, the house elves would switch with the other – allowing for each house elf to rest up and protect and guard the stagecoach. They were going to make it to Konohagakure just fine. And with the featherlight runes engraved on the coach, they were making a speedier journey through the Fire Country; so perhaps the two-day journey wouldn't take the entire required time.

…..

Midori woke when the sun's rays fell upon her eyes – well, she happened to roll into the light and woke up that way, blinking drowsily at it. She got up out of bed and went to get ready before meeting up with Aya, Yue and Iyashi. Teddy had already been woken up and was cooing up at the mobile above his crib. Midori took him out, changed his diapers and his clothes before leaving the carriage. She made sure to carry an umbrella so the sun light wouldn't harm the delicate skin that Teddy had. He was a child and the sun's harmful rays would do damage to his smooth, baby soft skin.

The house elves were already making breakfast outside the carriage. They had caught rabbit from the forest and fish from the stream nearby. They had boiled the water from the stream and let it cool to put in the thermos. Of course, they had already eaten, and were waiting on the four individuals to make their appearance.

Breakfast was light but hearty – filling Midori's rumbling stomach. She had fed Teddy his seventh bottle of milk, she had started counting yesterday when they just crossed the portal, as the baby would wake up hungry every two to three hours. Midori had only hoped that they would arrive at the Village Hidden in the Leaves soon. She didn't know how much longer the last three bottles of milk would last the hungry child should they be unable to find an inn or store that provided fresh milk. Though she had put the bottles of milk in stasis and had put them in a cooling container, Midori wasn't comfortable with the stasis spell on something like the bottles of milk that Teddy would drink, considering it wouldn't have been healthy for the child.

However, the first day of their journey hadn't gone too badly. According to the map, they were half way to Konohagakure and when Midori checked their position this morning, they had less than a quarter of a way to get there. They would probably arrive at the Hidden Village in about three hours, give or take an hour or so. After their meal, the witches, wizard and house elves removed the cloaking wards around their area before clearing any evidence that would point to them being there. Then they departed for Konoha.

Aya had gone through what Midori should do once more – annoying the witch to no end. But she knew that the blond witch was making sure everything would be perfect. Yue and Iyashi just shrugged their shoulders when Midori sent a pleading look to them to get her out of the situation. She blew them a raspberry, which set Aya off on a lecture about manners and etiquette.

"Aya, Aya! I understand what I'm going to do. You don't have to be so nervous." Midori interrupted the blonde witch's spiel. "It's like you're taking the nerves from everyone! You're going to get stressed and that's bad for your health."

"Yes…" Aya drawled, "because I need to listen to a teenager who has been through more stress than I have in her life."

Midori rolled her eyes playfully before pulling the blonde witch into a hug. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You've gone through any and all situations that might happen. Quite frankly, a volcano won't be erupting! So don't worry and relax." She stressed.

Aya harrumphed, crossing her arms across her chest. After a few seconds she dropped them and took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right. Well, wake me up when we get there then. Yue, help Midori with her garb. I expect we'll be arriving in Konoha in about an hour or less."

Yue nodded her head and ushered Midori off. Aya looked at Iyashi. "Watch the carriage." The wizard nodded his head and assumed guard, allowing Aya to take her leave.

…..

"You know, I understand why I have to wear this. I even understand _how_ to wear this. BUT," Midori cried out, "I DON'T LIKE WEARING THIS! IT'S TOO STIFF! IT DOESN'T LET ME MOVE FREELY! THIS THING SU-HUH-HUH-HUCKS!"

"Midori, don't be so dramatic." Yue laughed, helping the teenager into the kimono.

"BUT I HATE I-HII-HII-HITT!"

Yue rolled her eyes as she shook her head, relishing in the teenager's cries of having to wear a kimono for the first impression in the village. She returned Teddy's coo when the child had heard his guardian complaining about her attire.

"If you keep complaining, I'll call Aya-san here." Yue jokingly threatened, and that quickly stopped Midori from whining. "Isn't that right Teddy? Midori-san is such a child." Teddy giggled in response, loving how the sunlight shone reflectively on the bluenette's hair before his attention was pulled to the circling mobile above his carriage.

Once Yue finished tying the obi around Midori's waist, she quickly dressed into her own kimono and right afterwards, there was a knock at the door.

"We've arrived." Iyashi relayed the information before walking away. He meant that they were fifteen minutes before reaching Konohagakure and to hurry up.

Yue helped Midori smooth out the wrinkles in her garb before doing up her hair and placing accessories in it. She then put light makeup on Midori before claiming she was finished with her handiwork.

Midori looked at her reflection from different perspectives before thanking Yue for a job well done. Another knock at the door signified that they've arrived.

Yue took Midori's hand and led them to the coach's open door. Already the house elves were positioned like an isle for Midori, with Iyashi and Aya at the very end, waiting for the two witches to leave the comfort of the coach.

"You ready?" Yue asked.

Midori took a deep breath before smiling, "I'm ready."

Yue left the carriage with Teddy first before the arriving down the isle. The bluenette witch made sure to have the umbrella hovering over Teddy to keep him in the shade. Finally it was Midori's turn. The footman held out a hand and she gently took it, taking her first step on Konoha soil.

…..

[1] The description of the carriage – you can think of it as the stagecoach from Beauxbatons but wayyy fancier. (: WAY FANCIER, if you didn't get the emphasis.

[2] Postilions – a driver of a horse-drawn coach mounted on one of the drawing horses; in contrast, a coachman would be mounted on the vehicle along with the passengers [Definition from wiki]

[3] Walking grooms – [To my understanding from wiki] People who walk alongside the coaches / carriages

[4] Chakra – [Definition from wikia / Chakra] (Remember no spaces in the link)

A/N: Addressing the issue of whether or not there would be slash in my story: yes, yes there will be. I know in this story Harry is now FemHarry, but I feel like there should be both types of pairings, whether or not Harry is a girl or not. There is no reason for me to say whether the story would be better with Harry as a guy or a girl. If I wanted to write Harry as a more feminine person, people would say he's too girly or its too much of etcetera, etcetera. So, I decided to make Harry, FemHarry! I don't mind slash pairings; I really don't. I just wanted to try my hand at a FemHarry story – but it seems that Harry's gender won't be making a difference from the way I'm writing it. So, for those of you who want to see Harry as a guy, just read over my stories and replace "she, her, hers, herself" etc., with "he, his, himself". I'm not ranting, just putting it out there. (:

Okay, so I've gotten (from my other stories) that no one likes my mentioning the whole, entire financial business regarding Harry's inheritance, etcetera etcetera, so I've only mentioned how many chests she has. The amount in them will be for your imagination. And also, thank you guys for voting! I've seen an increase in the votes after uploading the second chapter! It's so nice of you guys to do so! And I don't mind taking into account the votes written in the reviews, because I read all my reviews!

On that note, thank you for all the followers and reviewers and people who've read and favorite my story! I like seeing how people react to them, and knowing that they've enjoyed it really makes me work harder to write more and to upload as much and as quick as I can. I can only hope that you continue enjoying my stories as much as I've enjoyed writing them! Also, regarding the poll on 'Who should Kuro Midori (Harry Potter-Black) end up with in my story", I think I'll close it when I'm about to finish writing the fourth chapter. If I don't choose your choice, don't be down heartened by it! I've already admitted that I had a character in mind, but I've changed it based on your decisions – so that meant that I felt one of the names you've chosen would better fit Harry. Thanks! R&R (:


	4. Chapter 4 - I Choose

Title: Eeny Meeny Miney Mo

Author: Crimson Rosary

Beta: N/A

Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Tsunade meets a trio who would initiate a change in Konohagakure. Beauty, smarts, etiquette, and attitude makes up FemHarry!

Pairing: Haven't picked it out yet, but I have someone in mind!

Rating: T …. for now

A/N: I was thinking FemHarry! (: But I need some help with pairings~ suggestions anyone?

 **[Re-edit: January 5th, 2016]**

"Normal speech"

' **Thoughts** '

{ _ **Parseltongue**_ }

Chapter 4

~ I Choose ~

When the stagecoach and the carriage behind it pulled to a stop, the footmen immediately opened the door, allowing two individuals to depart. One of them was Sanders Aya, the blonde woman that had spoken to Tsunade in her office. She wore a white _h_ ō _mongi_ kimono [1] over her _hiyoku_ [2], with stark white sleeves sown with green seams that had trees painted near the lower lining and the hem; one of these trees was drawn to reach from the very bottom of the kimono to the collar of the kimono and the left sleeve had a drawing of a crane that seemed to dive down from her shoulder. Her hair was done up in a stiff bun as Tsunade remembered seeing in their first interaction. There was a jaded hairpin, with three dangling sapphires on one end and onyx on the other, which sank through the bun, highlighted by the ruby jeweled wooden comb slipped into her hair. All in all, the appearance was perfect for someone like Aya, who exuded an aura of authority. The other individual was Hiromoto Iyashi. He wore a dark brown haori over a simple men's kimono with plain black silk with five _kamon_ [3] on the chest, shoulders and back.

"Welcome to Konohagakure." Tsunade greeted.

Aya gave her a smile, borderline cold with a touch of warmth. "Thank you for greeting us at the entrance. You don't know how many people think they are above greeting their guests."

Tsunade cracked a smile. "Of course. But we are not those kinds of people, are we? Introductions are in order. This is Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, our village elders."

Aya offered a small bow of respect, but she saw that they were a bit insulted with how low her bow went.

"These are our shinobi clans. The Aburame Clan – specializing in housing and using insects in battles," Tsunade said, gesturing to the people wearing high collared jackets, "The Akimichi Clan – specializing in using great physical strength with their heavy body build," she continued, gesturing to the people with the heavy body build, "The Yamanaka Clan – specializing in using mind techniques," the Hokage said, gesturing to the group of people with blonde hair and pupil-less eyes, "The Inuzuka Clan – specializing in using Ninken, Ninja Dogs, in battle," she said, gesturing to the people with distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. But Aya could tell that the Inuzuka Clan seemed more dog-like than what the Lady Hokage was describing.

"This is the Hyuuga Clan – one of two Shinobi Clans in Konoha that hold a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, a Bloodline Limit that utilizes the eyes, called the Byakugan that allows them for a wider field of vision, the ability to see through objects and the chakra circulatory system," the Hokage continued, gesturing to the people with pupil-less eyes. "This is the Hatake Kakashi, the sole member of the Hatake Clan. He is easily one of our most trusted, experienced and skilled shinobi." said Tsunade, gesturing to the man with the silver gravity-defying hair. "Next is the Nara Clan – known for their intelligence and medicine, specializing in Ninjutsu that allows for the manipulation of shadows," she said, gesturing to the people with the pineapple haired ponytail. Aya gave an internal eye twitch of annoyance; these people look like they didn't even want to be here!

"The last two shinobi clans are the Uchiha Clan – the other of the two Shinobi Clans in Konoha that hold a kekkei genkai called the Sharingan, and is one of the three dōjutsu kekkei genkai: the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Rinnegan." Tsunade said, gesturing to a pale-skinned male with hair shaped into a pointy end. "Finally, this is Uzumaki Naruto, the sole member of the Uzumaki Clan. This clan specializes in Fūinjutsu, sealing techniques, and is known for having a large chakra capacity." Aya gave a small smile at the bright looking boy who had a large smile on his face. She knew at once that he was or had been a troublemaker.

"This is my apprentice Haruno Sakura and this is my assistant Shizune." Tsunade said, gesturing to the pink haired girl and the woman with black hair respectively.

Bowing to each of the clans as they did to her and to the four individuals mentioned, Aya smiled. "Thank you for greeting us and for giving us a general background of each of the shinobi clan. I am sure that Kuro-sama would take it into account when choosing her husband."

"And where is Kuro-sama?" Tsunade asked.

"Aya-san, she's coming out." Iyashi announced, tilting his head to the side, motioning to the open coach door.

Yue first came out and stood by them. The shinobi had noticed that she was carrying a small child with an umbrella over their heads.

"Are you Kuro Midori-san?!" Naruto shouted, grinning broadly. "Wahhhh! What a cute child!"

"No, I am not Kuro-sama. My name is Takashi Yue. This little boy is Lupin, Teddy. Kuro-sama is coming now." Yue was also wearing a _h_ ō _mongi_ kimono, though hers was a soft lavender with small wooden boats in waves painted across the hem of her kimono and sleeves. Seagulls flew by her waist; clouds were painted across her collar and chest, blocking the orangey haze of the setting sun. Her hair was done in a side wave with curls flowing over her shoulders, reaching to the middle of her back. The only hair accessory in her hair was a cherry blossom flower hairclip.

Teddy was cooing loudly at the bright person in front of him. He was wearing a small green kimono with a lightweight black haori over his shoulders. The child's arms were waving happily in front of him, wanting to reach the bright yellow hair on Naruto's head, but Yue kept him away from Naruto and had him stay in the shade under the umbrella.

When they heard the footman walk towards the carriage, all of them turned to look at the last remaining individual leaving the stagecoach. First they saw a zōri [4] and then they saw the rest of the person.

Midori wore a blood red _hōmongi_ kimono with her crest made up of the seven _kamon_ at the very center of the back. The hems were stitched and colored gold, the motif on the kimono was that of a red phoenix outlined in gold above her waistline and a golden dragon curled around below her waistline. All around the kimono were flickers of cherry blossom petals and gold colored clouds. In her glossy jet-black hair, pulled into a bun with a braid circled around the circumference of her head and with a parted side bang, there were several _kanzashi_. [5] Among them were a gold plated prong _kanzashi_ stuck through the bun, a bira-bira [6] with long chains of emeralds dangling from it, a golden _ō_ gi [7] with silver streamers held into place by a long pin on her braid, and lastly a June seasonal kanzashi [8]. At approximately 5'5, Midori was a petite woman. She had a heart shaped face, high cheekbones and a small but slightly pointy jawline. Her fair complexion and attractive thin eyebrows enhanced her almond shaped eyes, highlighted by the breathtaking emerald color and the long, thick eyelashes. Her nose was small and dainty and her cheeks were colored baby peach, a noticeable contrast to her dark olive eye shadow, and brown eyeliner. Her rich ridges lips were colored with a faint pomegranate pink – not too much color, but perfect for her skin tone. On her right forefinger was her family ring – combined together from the seven Lordship rings. All in all, she seemed to be made as an ethereal picture – a goddess that stepped foot on Earth, as the animals on her kimono represented the two of the four divine creatures of mythology. [9]

Once Midori looked up at her audience, the shinobi could feel the dominating power radiating from her. The incredible aura washed through their beings, stunning them as she drew closer and closer to their group. And when she spoke, her voice sounded like wind chimes.

"Hello, my name is Kuro Midori. It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

…..

Tsunade quickly blinked her eyes, pulling herself from the trance that this individual seemed to have blanketed upon them. The only sound amongst their group was Teddy's continuous coos and babbles. "It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Tsunade and I am the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

"It's nice to meet you Hokage-sama." Midori bowed. "Thank you for allowing me entry into your humble village."

"Please excuse our appearance. I must tell you that our countries have just gone through a war two weeks ago. So for you to have suddenly offered your proposal, it was most opportune. I hope you forgive me for saying so in such a direct way."

Midori shook her head. "Of course not. I understand. I, myself, have just gone through a war as well where we come from, so I know where you are coming from. Because of my position in the war, those who have lost or were seen as the enemies have had their own assets withdrawn and used for the reconstruction of our world. I am only happy to assist in my new home's restoration."

"Humble and generous. I like you already." Tsunade laughed. Midori only smiled in return.

Teddy had now turned to face Midori, bored of all the new faces he had seen. "Ah, ah, ah!" He raised his hands towards her and waited for Midori to hold him close. Midori smiled and picked up Teddy, rubbing their noses together and smiling as she watched Teddy wrinkle his nose at the gesture. Yue quickly walked behind her and held the umbrella over their heads, shielding Teddy from the sun's rays. Tsunade's voice brought her attention back to the issue at hand.

"Now, I have read your conditions and have notified the main clans. Unfortunately, while there are a total of nine shinobi clans – of the nine, four of them, the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga and Uchiha, are regarded as noble clans. Of course there is also the Sarutobi Clan and the Senju Clan, but Sarutobi Asuma, now deceased, has married Kurenai and they have birthed a daughter. The other member of the Sarutobi Clan is Sarutobi Konohamaru, but he is only twelve years old. The Senju Clan title resides with myself and if I don't have any descendants, then it will be transferred over to Naruto, as the Uzumaki Clan are distant relatives to the Senju Clan." Tsunade revealed, gesturing to Kurenai and Konohamaru when she mentioned the Sarutobi Clan, gesturing to Naruto when she mentioned the transference of the Senju Clan to the Uzumaki Clan.

Midori nodded her head, easily following what the Hokage was saying. She made a mental note to herself to look for the general family trees regarding the Shinobi Clans. Though she had gone through the history and a majority of what she needed to know about Konohagakure and Elemental Countries, she wanted a more detailed version of her learned knowledge.

"Now of the nine shinobi clans, there are seven potential candidates because the Hyuga Clan has Hinata as the heiress and the Yamanaka Clan has Ino as the heiress. If you do not mind marrying Neji, a branch member of the Hyuga Clan, then he will also be a potential candidate for your hand in marriage." Tsunade said, gesturing to the male brunette Hyuuga who stood slightly behind Hinata, a bluenette kunoichi.

Midori smiled. "I don't mind at all. I, myself, am a Lady of seven Noble and Most Ancient Houses where I come from. It is similar to that of your… noble shinobi clans? But it is a lot more as they are more of the founders of certain institutions within my world. So it matters not whether Neji is from a branch member. If he marries into my family, he will become the Head – however, all duties will fall on me because I am the one with the titles. He, or whoever will marry me, will also be taught our history, so it will not be for naught. I expect, however, that you Hokage-sama, will allow for my children to become the Heads of the family that I have inherited after the main family and branch family positions are fulfilled?"

"Of course. It is a compromise between the both of us."

"You have told them about my… kekkei genkai?"

"I have told them about the general knowledge of it. Is there more we should know about?"

"My kekkei genkai is special in that it is hereditary; it will run through the blood of my descendants, but there might be a time when one of them will have it but will not have enough of it to fully make use of it."

"Ah, like the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan where it falls to a select few."

"Precisely," Midori smiled, "though there will be a majority of my descendants with my kekkei genkai – more than three-fourths of them if I were to estimate. Now, I must ensure that my descendants, those that are the minority with my kekkei genkai but unable to use it, will not be treated as though they are the scum beneath anyone's shoes." Here, Midori's soft demeanor had turned into that of an ice queen – her voice so chilly that it could cut through steel, "They may not have the usage, but they can be taught our skills. So, I am stating this right now. If I find out or our Mother finds out about the callous, vicious and malicious behavior towards any of them, be sure that our Mother will handle them as she sees fit."

"You say Mother… but is she –"

"No," Midori smiled, her expression the only thing that seemed to radiate warmth through her cool aura, "Our kekkei genkai comes from The Mother, a… sentient being. I cannot say anymore as, I believe, it is of a clan's own secret? You've already given the general description of what my kekkei genkai entails, so I hope you'll be satisfied with just that."

"Of course, Kuro-sama." Tsunade nodded her head, not wanting to infuriate the petite woman any further. "However…." she trailed off, looking at Teddy in Midori's arms.

"Oh, this is my godson Lupin Teddy. I am taking care of him because the war has taken his parents from him."

"I… my condolences." Tsunade said, bowing her head.

"It's okay. He still has some family but under certain circumstances, they are not able to be here right now."

Tsunade nodded her head, not wanting to prod anymore. A rustling in the wind alerted their company of something arriving.

"Oh, Hedwig! There you are!"

A white snowy owl flew down and perched upon Midori's shoulder. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hedwig. She's my owl and my familiar."

The owl preened at the attention she was given before settling back down on Midori's shoulder, her beady eyes taking the image of the current shinobi into her memory. Midori laughed when she saw some of the teenagers balk at the gaze, "She's just determining which of you are friendly and which of you … are not so friendly. Don't worry. She doesn't bite… much." A affirmative hoot answered Midori's statement as Hedwig's eyes continued her perusal.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade spoke, "Well, would you mind deciding your husband amongst the potential candidates right now?"

"Of course not. I thought you'd never ask."

Midori handed Teddy over to Yue, instantly missing the warmth that Teddy emitted. She stepped towards the eight male shinobi, each baring a symbol of their own clan. Midori started from the very left and then slowly moved to the right. The order was accordingly: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Midori looked deep in thought as she travelled from the left to the right.

What the shinobi didn't know was that the little witch was pushing her magic out to see whether it would resonate with the candidates. But one by one, as she passed them by, her magic did not have any resonance with her. It was until she reached Sasuke, however, that it sort of did a jumpy-pulse like resonance similar to that of someone jumping at being frightened. She paused in front of him, eyeing his curiously with a thoughtful expression before walking over to Naruto and then eventually bypassing him. While her magic had simmered underneath her skin at Naruto's presence, Midori's magic had caught onto something deep within the boy, but she knew it was not her place to ask such a question were it to be a secret.

"Have you found your future husband?" Tsunade asked.

Midori hummed before she pointed as Sasuke. "Uchiha-san seems to resonate with my kekkei genkai, but… I don't know; there seems to be something missing." She frowned. "And for Uzumaki-san, there's something about him… I can't put my finger on it."

Koharu and Homura, the Village Elders, pointedly looked at each other before speaking. "My Lady, surely you do not wish for an Uchiha as a husband, neither would having an Uzumaki be good for you."

"And why is that Utatane-san?"

"Uchiha Sasuke was the one that had deserted our village before coming back to try and destroy it!" Koharu replied. "And Uzumaki –"

"That is not your concern." Tsunade's eyes flashed angrily. Like hell she would let these two old bags ruin either one of her shinobi's future.

"I know not of their past." Midori started, "Therefore, I shall not decide on my husband based on what their mistakes were. I care about the present and the future. If I believe Uchiha-san is the husband for me or if Uzumaki-san is the husband for me, I hope you don't mind my saying that he would be my choice."

Koharu bowed slightly, "Of course not. Please forgive me."

"Tsunade sama."

"Yes, Midori-hime?"

"My kekkei genkai is stuck between Naruto and Uchiha-san." She informed the Hokage before Midori smiled lightly and turned to look at Sasuke once more. "Uchiha-san," she said.

"Yes, Kuro-sama?"

"Do you have –" Then Midori froze in her sentence before turning her head to look at the tree. Her magic pulsed and jumped, fluttering wildly just underneath her skin. She pointed towards it, and Hedwig jumped off her shoulder to fly around her in a halo. Midori said, "whomever is hiding in there is my husband."

…..

Uchiha Itachi had been hiding amongst the trees with a camouflage jutsu placed on him. The Village Elders had forbid his presence amongst the potential candidates – their beliefs and his mistakes strongly anchored in the forefront of their minds. They allowed Sasuke though, as they still needed someone to continue the Uchiha Clan, but they still kept their eyes on him.

When he had seen the stagecoach from a far distance, Itachi had immediately sent a crow to alert the Hokage and have her gather the shinobi clans. It wasn't long until everyone had arrived and then the carriages had pulled up to the entrance of the village. In fact, the shinobi and kunoichi had a good five minutes to fix their appearances before the _gaijin_ 's arrival.

He stood silently and still behind the tree, watching the individuals walk out of it. He even noticed the infant one of the individuals carried, but he brushed it off as unimportant. The child must be one of theirs. And then, finally, he saw her – Kuro Midori. Her attire displayed the higher standing she had, definitely exhibiting her number one position where she came from and of the culture she must have learned about their country. Her soft appearance made Itachi waver from his position in the tree, but he held himself back. And her voice, oh how soft!, was like an angel's voice – so soft, so sweet and bell-like.

She spoke with such intelligence, manners and etiquette. Her voice was as cold as steel when defending her family and future descendants. She was definitely worthy of being a citizen of Konohagakure. It seemed that Midori already had the Will of Fire Konoha was known for. Even her snowy white owl seemed to be full of fiery spirit.

And when she walked past all the candidates, stopping at Sasuke, Itachi thought she would definitely pick him. Itachi also thought that the princess would choose Naruto as well, considering she had stopped in front of the shinobi for the same amount of time as she did for his little brother. But, she surprised him, immediately pinpointing his exact location and calling him out of his hiding spot with a sharp turn of her head, a finger pointed directly at him and said, "whomever is hiding in there is my husband."

To say Itachi was shocked was an understatement. He had used his Mangekyō Sharingan to place a Genjutsu upon himself to hide his presence from everyone and everything. But his Hokage, Tsunade-hime, knew he was there. She always knew when he was about – it seemed as if the Sannin was omnipotent, but Itachi knew that she definitely was not. Tsunade was just a strong and powerful woman who protected her village. That much Itachi respected.

But enough of that, it seemed as if Kuro Midori was still pointing in his direction, her eyes seemingly to be looking straight at him. But she couldn't see him, could she? He was in a Genjutsu.

"You can come out now." She said, dropping her arm. And that was what Itachi did.

…..

From the trees, a male shinobi appeared. He disappeared and appeared right in front of her, bowing at the waist.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am a shinobi of Konohagakure, my Lady."

"Tsunade-sama, I choose Uchiha Itachi-san as my future husband."

"B-But, Kuro-hime…!" The Village Elders began to protest. "Uchiha Itachi –"

"And what of Uchiha Itachi-san should I be against?" Hedwig's hoot seemed to threaten their posture and it made Midori laugh internally.

"He was known to Konohagakure as a missing-nin!" Koharu divulged.

Midori frowned. "It seems to me as if the only people who are fully disappointed in my decision are the two of you." She eyes Koharu and Homura with disdain. "It does not set up a welcoming gesture, does it Aya-san?"

"It certainly does not Kuro-hime."

"B-But, Itachi –" Homura babbled.

"Enough." Midori's voice seemed to be able to cut through diamonds, "Did I not say that I will not judge my husband based on his past and his mistakes?" That seemed to silence them, though their frowns showed their disapproval with her choice. They definitely will make trouble for her in the future. Midori could already feel it in her bones.

"Tsunade-sama," Midori turned to look at the Hokage, her smile as frigid as the coldest winter in the Elemental Countries, "You do not deny me my choice in husband, do you?"

Tsunade took a small glance at the Village Elders who seemed to silently express their disapproval before looking at Midori. "Of course not. I approve wholeheartedly." She watched as Midori's face turned to an expression of warmth, glee and excitement. "I am certain that Itachi will be a lovely husband.

Midori smiled, understanding the Hokage's words. "My kekkei genkai is also sentient, like The Mother, as it allows for me to choose the ones that are best compatible. It just so happens that Uchiha-san is the most compatible."

"If he agrees to become your husband, I hope you have a good time together."

Midori turned to look at the candidate she had chosen for herself before Tsunade continued.

"But you should know, the Uchiha Clan is under strict supervision due to what happened. It's a long story, but Itachi is now the Head of the Uchiha Clan."

"I don't care about what happened to their past. When we get to that point in our relationship that they trust me wholeheartedly, we will go slow and get through it together! Oh, thank you Tsunade-sama!" She smiled. "As promised – unload five of the chests please Daisy."

"Yes, Midori-hime." Daisy waved for five other house elves to relieve the carriage of five chests. These wooden chests had gold linings and the family crest in the very middle. The chests were small in size, promptly the shinobi to look at it with curiosity.

"When you said ten percent of your liquid wealth would be given to us…." Tsunade trailed off, trying not to sound like a greedy, money-grubbing person.

Midori laughed, understanding her question. "This is just a small show of my kekkei genkai." She had the house elves place the chests on the floor before she tapped each of them once. The chests grew in size until they were about her waist high, but with a height of 5 feet 4 inches, it wasn't very tall – only reaching about 3 feet high. At least it was about 4 feet long and 2 feet wide. "Because I will be marrying into a shinobi clan, there will be five chests for the Uchiha Clan. Each of these chests is keyed to my kekkei genkai and my blood. Nonetheless, I can add you to the journal to state that you are also one of the administrators. However, I don't tolerate gambling, Tsu-na-de-sa-ma." Midori smiled with her eyes curved in a crescent shape.

"O-Of course not." Tsunade laughed weakly. The other shinobi hide their laughter behind their hands, finding it hilarious that even a gaijin had found out about their Hokage's weakness and exploits dealing with gambling, betting and failing.

"Please write your name with your blood here." Midori said, opening up the first page of her journal. Tsunade did as she was told, with slight apprehension, before she was soothed by Midori's reassurance that it would not curse her or anything, other than keying her into the administrative system for the chests.

"Like I said earlier, there is 2% of my liquid wealth per chest. Don't let the size fool you because it carries at least a thousand pounds worth of my assets per chest." Midori watched with amusement as the surprised expressions crossed their faces before the twenty-three pairs of eyes looked from the chests in front of them to the carriage behind the stagecoach.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, you don't mind me referring to you by your first name do you? It would be a bit confusing calling both you and your younger brother by your surname." Midori laughed, her laughter sounding like tinkling little bells.

"Of course not, Kuro-sama."

"Please, just call me Midori. We're going to be married after all."

"Midori-hime." Itachi bargained.

Midori sighed. "Very well, but I expect a change soon." Itachi nodded his head.

"Then, Itachi-sama, here is my dowry to the Uchiha Clan." Midori nodded her head once more and ten small chests were placed in front of Itachi. "This is twenty percent of my assets. Also, I hope you don't mind but my attendants will be with us. I hope there's another building for them to live in?"

"There are many smaller buildings for your attendants in the Uchiha Compound. There will be enough room."

Sasuke whipped his head to look at Itachi, an unreadable expression on his face.

"If there's any trouble, I'm sure the Hokage can help us relocate to another estate." Midori looked worriedly between the two shinobi. Something about their living arrangements was giving her the shivers down her spine.

"It is fine. If for whatever reason we need to move, we shall find another estate." Itachi insisted.

"Thank you." Midori smiled, before ushering Itachi to sign his name into the chests' journal. "Everything is finished. Thank you all for greeting me today." She bowed once more.

"Uchiha-san, I expect you to take care of Midori-hime." Aya said, her eyes as cold as steel. "If for whatever reason I hear that you are not treating her well…" Her threat was left hanging, but quickly understood.

"She is in good hands, Sanders-san." The elder of the two Uchiha brothers promised.

"Good. Well now, we'll be taking our leave Midori-hime."

"So soon?" Midori pouted.

"You know how to contact us. Whatever you need, we're here for you."

Midori pulled all her into a hug, including Yue and Iyashi. "Thank you so much for you help. I'll miss you guys."

"Remember you still have the one-way mirror." Midori nodded her head.

Yue first handed over Teddy before she smoothed out his kimono and then handed over the umbrella. She walked over to join Aya and Iyashi and the trio bowed to the others before pulling out a piece of paper, muttering the word, "Magic" and disappeared from view.

"Midori-sama, would you like to walk around the village?" Tsunade asked.

"I wouldn't mind. I think my kekkei genkai and attendants could help speed up the reconstruction, but I'd like to drop off my luggage at the Uchiha compound?" Midori looked to Itachi who nodded his head.

"Very well, but I do not wish to impose on you for your assistance to help rebuild our village. I was only going to take you on a tour to help you better familiarize with the village. But if that is what you wish, Itachi will take you to the Uchiha Compound. You don't mind that we've put together a feast to welcome you into our village, do you? Of course, I figured it would be best to have just the shinobi clan as guests."

"Of course not. Is it formal?"

"You can wear casual attire, but formal attire is allowed as well if you want to wear some."

"All right. I'll head to the compound now and drop my things off. Then I'll walk around the village trying to help with the construction."

As if on cue, Hedwig took off from Midori's shoulder and perched on top of the stagecoach. Itachi helped Midori back into the vehicle before bowing at the Hokage and leading the stagecoach and the carriages to the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke quietly followed besides his older brother on the other side.

Itachi turned to look at her, seeing Midori peek her head out from behind the velvet curtains. Teddy's head was besides her as the infant's eyes wandered all around the sights. Midori's expression was of fascination and awe before it changed to sadness at the ruins of such a beautiful village in ruins. Her attention was quickly turning into curiosity when she saw that the streets had trickled down to empty. Soon they had arrived at the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. Itachi helped Midori depart from the stagecoach before leading her through the doors.

"This… is the Uchiha Compound. We just passed by the Uchiha District. Our home is down the road – a little way away from the entire district considering we're the main family. It's nice and quiet, free from any neighbors within a half of a mile radius." Itachi said, the corner of his eye catching Sasuke's nostalgic look as his younger brother looked around the Uchiha Compound.

Itachi quickly explained everything to Midori, seeing Sasuke waited by the entrance behind them. He led them to the main building of the Uchiha family, bypassing the many buildings with storefronts on the first floor and living areas in the second or third floors. Before opening the gates, Itachi took a deep breath. Midori noticed his slight hesitation but was quickly ushered in along with the entire group. Soon, Itachi joined Midori with helping her and her attendants navigate through the fairly big enclosure – telling her, which rooms were which, which buildings were for which people, where Midori would be living and where her attendants would be staying. Afterwards he helped to place her belongings down and watched as she set up the crib in the room and took her towards the Uchiha's tight security storages to place her dowry in.

Midori had asked whether or not there were greenhouses in the Uchiha Compound, but when Itachi replied in the negative, Midori shrugged before asking Itachi where there was a large wide-open area for her to build the greenhouses. Itachi allowed her to do so and so, he took her to the clearing near the lake where he learned his first Fire-elemental Jutsu. Midori had asked Itachi to hold onto Teddy and with a shocked expression, Teddy was soon in his arms as his body automatically moved to carefully carry the sudden weight. Itachi, Sasuke and Teddy watched as Midori conjured up six green houses – ten feet tall, fifteen feet long and eight feet wide. Star struck by her kekkei genkai and the feeling he felt when the aura of her kekkei genkai washed over him, her fiancés saw her motioning to her attendants to remove something from her chest at the corner of their eye and watched as her attendants pulled out bags after bags filled with seeds – or so she told the trio – and move them accordingly to which greenhouse Midori had instructed them to be in. Then the plants came and Itachi took a while not to stare at the chest strangely at the amount of objects that were pulled from its interior. Even Sasuke had a hard time reigning in his curiosity. After all, when was it an every day thing where someone would get to see a _gaijin's_ culture, customs and things?

When everything was removed, Midori warned both shinobi not to enter the greenhouses from Greenhouse 3 to Greenhouse 5, because those were where the more dangerous, toxic and vicious plants were kept. But she told them they were allowed in Greenhouse 6 as that would be the place where she would be planting some plants, vegetables and fruits. Midori waited for their acknowledge before she smiled and ordered her attendants to release them from their stasis state. Itachi had asked about Greenhouse 1 to 2 and Midori told him they could go in if they wanted. Though it wasn't advised, Midori was sure her fiancés and her future brother-in-law could handle the plants there. It took about fifteen minutes before they all left the greenhouse, but they looked unharmed which made Sasuke and Itachi doubt that the plants were harmful.

An hour later, when Midori went to check for Hedwig, the owl was gone. So, with a shrug, the two shinobi led Midori to the village, watching as she sent her attendants in small groups of four to help various buildings with their reconstruction. They finally led her to the administrative building at the base of the Hokage Mountain and followed Midori as she walked closer towards the construction site. There, they met up with Tsunade and allowed for Tsunade to explain to Midori about what they were trying to do.

Midori talked to the construction workers, warning them to step away. But they were confused and a bit agitated at having been ordered around when they were supposed to be doing their job. The Hokage had quickly stepped in, telling them that Midori's kekkei genkai would be able to speed up the reconstruction and so they relented. A large group stood behind Midori as she paced back and forth before the building. She then took up position at the center and looked up at it.

"Stand back." She warned. Teddy was already handed over to Itachi and Midori waited a good two minutes to make sure everyone was standing clear around her before she waved her hands in an overarching formation. The villagers and the shinobi there watched with surprise as the tools, materials and supplies used to rebuild the building assembled itself quickly as if there were hundreds of invisible workers quickly renovating the structure. Within twenty minutes, the main administrative building that included the Konoha Academy, the Hokage Tower, the mission room and the Jounin Standby Station, were fixed. It looked as if there were no damages done to the building at all, and the process and progress had stunned everyone into silence.

"I'm done!" Midori smiled before she turned around. "Oh, but if you were going to remodel the building to include more rooms, I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier before repairing it. I can use my kekkei genkai to maximize the amount of space in each room if you'd like, so it would be a larger room even when its dimensions are small."

"Your kekkei genkai can do all of that?" Tsunade asked, looking at the building in awe.

Midori had taken a sip of the drink her attendant had given her. "Yes, of course. Where I come from, you can fix anything with just a simple word. You can even build an entire residence inside a small tent!" She laughed, taking another sip before drying the nonexistent sweat on her brow. "It takes a lot out of my kekkei genkai to do so, considering that the administrative building was pretty large, but it didn't harm me or anything. It only tired me out similar to that of taking a quick jog from the Uchiha Compound to this building – about six laps?"

"We'll probably need that for the ninja that go on missions outside of the village." Tsunade said, astonished by Midori's stamina and the strength of her kekkei genkai.

"No problem. I own a lot of businesses and corporations where I come from, so I was able to know how they would produce the products. I think I can handle it."

"Do you mind fixing the rest of the buildings?"

Midori shook her head, taking another sip. "I don't mind at all, but I think my attendants are doing so at this time."

It was true. In the twenty minutes during her progress, the attendants had moved from reconstructing the building they were assigned to others that were ruined. But those that were assigned to the larger buildings took their time to meticulously rebuild it. By the time Midori, Itachi, Sasuke and Tsunade had found all of them, a quarter of the village had already been rebuilt.

"Do you think we can remodel the buildings?" Tsunade asked. "I'm sure the store owners and residences would send me 'missions' to ask for your assistance in having better living arrangements and larger interiors."

Midori tapped her chin in thought. "I'll see about it. I won't take more than ten missives myself, but if my attendants were to take any, there are to take one missive per four in a group. It would be a way to build up the village's economy… And anyway, I was planning on starting up a store myself. Where I come from, there are many medicinal properties that could help with the war casualties, if you don't mind me doing so. I also like the idea of a little mini café myself."

"Not at all. Any assistance is helpful." Tsunade smiled, "As you can tell, our village isn't as prosperous as others – if you've gone through the information from each village."

"Yes, I know." answered Midori. "I plan on setting up better orphanages. Do you mind my doing so?"

"Of course not. Better orphanages means the children will be able to live comfortably."

"I'll also ask for some… changes…"

"Such as?"

"Well, I noticed that most of Konoha is made up of civilians. So with another school for them, it could also expand your village's career choices to those that are not shinobi or do not plan on becoming shinobi. Or I can open up and increase the amount of chakra within a potential child and or adult to increase your shinobi population – but that decision will only fall on those who really wish to be a shinobi. Practically anything is possible with my kekkei genkai. But because of this, I have no doubts that other villages will seek me should word get out. And no doubt," Midori looked around her, "rumors are already spreading about me."

"I see your point." Tsunade nodded. "I'll call up a meeting with the Council and allow for you to join us."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

The Lady Hokage thanked her before heading over to her office.

"You're…very generous." Itachi began. He quickly returned an agitated Teddy to Midori and watched the fussing baby suck on the baby bottle. "I've never seen someone do so much for the village once they've stepped foot here. And in such a short amount of time that you've been here, you've increased the wealth of the village by five percent, rebuilt a quarter of the village and have guaranteed the Uchiha's regrowth."

"Are you complimenting me?" Midori smiled, looking up from Teddy's face to face her fiancé.

Itachi returned her smile. "I believe I am."

"I want to help Konoha in any way I can. It is now my home. You and your brother are now my family. It's obvious that I wish to be there for everyone. And since my kekkei genkai can do so much, why not use my power to assist Konoha?" Midori said, her eyes roaming around the parts of the villages still in ruins.

Itachi took her words to heart as he led her through the rest of the village.

…..

A/N: Just so you know, these were from wiki!It took me awhile to look for all these because I wanted the quartet to make a good first impression! It had to be all fancy (in my opinion anyway) so I searched up the kimono stuff! I am fascinated with imperial / older eras of the Chinese and Japanese culture, so I thought having the attire as such would fit in. –Shrugs shoulders – But, I try to limit these descriptions, or may not, to the social events, or even more. Hah! I hope these help with the image of what they were all wearing. If not, you know where to go to find out more! Thanks!

[1] _Hōmongi_ kimono – literally translates as visiting wear; may be worn by both married and unmarried women; often worn at formal events

[2] _hiyoku_ – a type of under-kimono worn by women beneath the kimono; worn on formal occasions and important social events

[3] _Kamon_ – Japanese emblems used to decorate and identify an individual or family; most formal style includes five _kamon_ , slightly less formal includes three

[4] _Zōri_ – traditional sandals worn by both men and women; similar in design to flip-flops

[5] _Kanzashi_ – hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles

[6] Bira-bira – also called Fluttering or Dangling style; composed of metal strips attached by rings to the body of the ornament so that they move independently, pleasantly tinkling (which is sometimes accentuated by additional bells or long chains of silk flowers called _shidare_ )

[7] _ōgi –_ also called princess style; are metal, fan-shaped and kamon-imprinted kanzashi with aluminum streamers held in place by a long pin

[8] June seasonal kanzashi – trailing green willow leaves with _Dianthus_ flowers, or less commonly hydrangea flowers

[9] In Chinese mythology, there were a total of four mythical / legendary creatures: the Azure dragon of the East, the Vermillion Bird of the South, the White Tiger of the West and the Black Turtle of the North. Each one of them represents a direction and a season, and has its own individual characteristics and origins. They have been culturally important in China, Korea, Vietnam and Japan for their symbolism and as a part of spiritual and religious belief.

[10] Omusubi with Okaka: rice balls (onigiri) with dried fermented and smoked skipjack tuna; sometimes known as bonito flakes

A/N: Okay guys, remember – when I mention the house elves, THEY ARE IN THEIR HUMAN FORMS! THEY HAVE TAKEN HUMAN FORMS TO BETTER FIT IN WITH THEIR SURROUNDINGS – AS REQUIRED BY HARRY AND AYA. So please don't say something along the lines of, "How come the shinobi / Konoha are not freaking out?!" or "Don't they see the house elves' appearances?! It's completely different!" Thank you (:

In other news, thank you for reading. I will put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Let me know what you guys think of the pairing at the review boxes below. I'd love to hear your thoughts. R&R (:


	5. Chapter 5 - A Brief Introduction

Title: Eeny Meeny Miney Mo

Author: Crimson Rosary

Beta: N/A

Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Tsunade meets a trio who would initiate a change in Konohagakure. Beauty, smarts, etiquette, and attitude makes up FemHarry!

Pairing: Haven't picked it out yet, but I have someone in mind!

Rating: T …. for now

A/N: I was thinking FemHarry! (: But I need some help with pairings~ suggestions anyone?

"Normal speech"

' **Thoughts** '

{ _ **Parseltongue**_ }

Chapter 5

~ A Brief Introduction ~

"Konohagakure no Sato formally welcomes Kuro Midori and Lupin Teddy into our humble village." announced Tsunade, tilting her cup filled with sake towards the aforementioned teenager. "May the Will of Fire forever live long in our descendants!"

The shinobi cheered before slowly trickling to their own little groups of friends and socializing. The Hokage walked up to Midori who was standing besides Itachi and Sasuke and had Teddy in her arms, drawing attention from various shinobi in the room.

It seems that not only was Wizarding Britain a lousy gossip, but the shinobi in Konohagakure were as well.

When Naruto spotted them, he led a laughing Midori and Teddy to his friends (the Konoha 11) – reintroducing her to them as she was "lonely" and "without friends". The girls fawned over Teddy but Midori noticed that one of the kunoichi was wearing a forced smile on her face as she looked over at Naruto hovering near Midori. Mentally tagging the kunoichi at the back of her head, Midori allowed for her attention to be drawn to Naruto's conversation to the rest of his friends. Midori was glad to have Naruto to be one of her friends. He was so bright and cheerful, even after having gone through a war. Yes, Naruto and Midori were about the same age, but she never wanted Naruto to loose his cheerfulness. He was the type of person that would be a great help in keeping the atmosphere upbeat whenever something traumatic had occurred.

Afterwards, Itachi came over to lead Midori through the crowd, allowing for his fiancée to mingle with many others before pulling her away gently when he saw that she was getting tired. He took two cups of water and led her to the balcony of the party room.

"I think I understand why everyone's so happy even when the worst has occurred not too long ago." Midori whispered. She accepted the drink from Itachi and held it in her hand. Teddy was quietly dozing in the baby carriage besides her, slowly being rocked back and forth.

He stayed quiet and allowed her to speak, to gather her thoughts before she would continue.

"Your shinobi are dedicated to the cause – whatever the cause may be. They fight to protect the village and its people. It's not something I can say about those with power back where I come from. They were more than willing to allow a teenager to fight their battles for them."

Itachi let her talk. He let her rant. He didn't question her words, but rather listened and committed them to memory. Watching certain emotions flash across her face, Itachi made a mental reminder that he would speak to her, in more depth, in the near future when they were more close-knit.

"Oh, but enough about me," she laughed, turning to her fiancé, "I haven't even asked about you. My name is Kuro Midori and I am 17 years old. I'll be 18 on July 31st. What about you, Itachi-sama?"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am 20 years old. I turned 20 on June 9th."

"Do you mind playing 20 questions then?"

"How do we play?"

"I ask a question, you answer and vise versa. But of course, I'll also provide information about myself pertaining to the question. Anything too close for comfort can be omitted but will still count as a question."

Itachi pondered on that and nodded his head. "All right. What is your favorite time of day? Mine is the dusk, when the sun sets and the moon is slowly rising into the sky."

"I like sun rises, or just the early mornings," Midori replied, "However, when I get too tired, I don't particularly enjoy the bright sunlight. What do you like to do? I like to care for Teddy, read and learn new things."

"I'm particular to learning new jutsus and have a love for the village," answered Itachi. "Then the next topic is clans. I am from the Uchiha Clan. But what about you?"

"Oh, of course." Midori smiled. She liked that they were starting to get to know each other. It would be awkward to marry someone whom you didn't know much about after all. "But it's not fair that I'm proving most information." She gave Itachi a mischievous look, knowing that Itachi was fishing for information. "I am the Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the Ancient and Noble House of Black, the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. I am the heir of LeFey and Merlin – so that makes me the Lady of those titles as well. Basically, where I come from, the school I attended was founded by four people: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It's sort of like a little family within the school. As a descendant of two of the four founders, I have legal rights to half of the school called Hogwarts. Uhm…" Midori pondered on what else she should say, "Like the Academy in Konoha, the school I went to also helps "train" our kekkei genkai from the age of eleven to seventeen. We are considered adults at seventeen, but I'm guessing yours is much younger? The other houses like Potter, Black and Peverell are more of nobility than anything, considering their political power, wealth and affluence. LeFey and Merlin just sorts of run through me as I am a descendant of them; don't really know much about that, but I'm not complaining. The more money I have, the more I can save for my children's future. That's what I'm more worried about."

Itachi nodded his head. It was a point he could mentally check off about his fiancée; someone who would care for any future children of his was a good person – a good caretaker. She also seemed to be a loving person with a good personality. He could tell by what she had just told them.

"Then, it's my question next." Midori smiled. "What is your favorite food?"

"My favorite food is cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it."

"Oh! Well, I have never actually tried onigiri, but my favorite food, well – dessert, would be treacle tart."

"Treacle tart?" Her fiancé echoed. His look of confusion made her smile.

"Oh yes. It's a sweet from where I come from. It's made of shortcrust pastry and golden syrup. If there's any time at all, I would like to cook for you all, even Sasuke! I could make food from where I used to live and we could exchange many recipes and I could also learn how to cook the foods here. Oh, but what does Sasuke like? I should remember to ask him that…"

"That's a good idea Midori." Itachi was glad that someone was thinking about both him and his brother. "Sasuke likes omusubi with okaka [10] and tomatoes and hates anything that is sweet."

Midori nodded her head to memorize all the information. "My turn!" she beamed, "What is your favorite color? Mine is green."

"Hm… I guess my favorite color would be blue." Itachi admitted, "Next question, what does your kekkei genkai entail?" His onyx black eyes stared hard at her.

"That's a private question." Midori smiled. "Not something I can speak about out here in the open. I hope you understand."

"Of course. Then my next question would be, why did you apply for entry to Konohagakure no Sato?"

Midori's eyes became haunted. Her head was slightly tilted to the ground, her bangs overshadowing her bright emerald eyes. Her eyes had this sort of glassy dull look in them as if she had been dragged through her memories; she probably was.

"Midori-hime?" Itachi looked at his fiancée; she didn't seem to be responding.

"Midori-san?" He repeated, finally getting a reaction out of her.

"O-Oh. I… came to Konohagakure to change my lifestyle. My old one seems to be put on a loop." Midori laughed gently before turning away slightly to sip her glass of water.

Her fiancé frowned but didn't reply to that and let it be.

"May I ask why you picked me? You were stuck between Naruto-kun and Sasuke."

"There was something about Sasuke-kun that… spoke to me – I guess you can say. I told you my kekkei genkai is sentient, correct? There was something about Sasuke that my kekkei genkai resonated with. I couldn't find it in him, but I found it in you." Midori pondered as to how to continue her explanation. "Then… I felt something in Naruto."

Itachi stiffened at that. Of course, he and now the rest of the village as well as the rest of the Elemental Countries knew as well. But as a new resident, Midori and her godson knew nothing about what occurred. All she knew was the Elemental Countries fighting a war; that was it.

"It felt evil…" Midori shivered. She turned to fix the baby blanket on Teddy's sleeping form.

"It felt evil," She repeated, "But… maybe that's just me. I have never felt anything like that before." She thought silently to herself, ' _Even standing before Voldemort and waiting for my death felt nothing like it…'_

"Do you know what it is?" asked Itachi.

Midori looked at Itachi with narrowed eyes, "Should I? I wouldn't bother with anyone's past. It's his or her own personal history. Does it matter if I did?"

Itachi smirked, "No, it doesn't."

…..

After an awkward silence, they continued playing twenty questions. Midori and Itachi had finally come to an understanding of which landmine not to step on in the other's presence. The night had drawn on long enough as the party began to trickle down to its final hour. The duo rejoined the guests and heard Tsunade's slurred dismissal and left the reception room.

Midori had refused to sit in a carriage just to attend the party so now, all three of them, including Sasuke, were all walking back to the Uchiha Compound. Teddy was being pushed in the baby carriage in front of Midori already sleeping after he had gotten his bottle of milk just as the party had ended.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn."

Midori smiled. "It's good to have friends you can rely on."

"Hn." But even with Sasuke's sort remark, Midori could see a fondness for his teammates in his eyes. Even his mouth twitched slightly in a small smile.

"I noticed you were particularly close to Naruto and pink haired female."

"Hn."

"Teammates huh?" She asked, her attention pulled back to her future brother-in-law.

"Hn."

"What team?"

"7."

"Who was, or is, your captain?"

"Kakashi."

"The man with the levitating silver hair?"

"Hn."

"Oh, I see."

Itachi was surprised at how Midori seemed to understand what his younger brother was saying. She practically spoke 'Sasuke' when communicating with him and receiving his grunted answers didn't seem to bother her. It looks like another person was joining in Itachi and Naruto's little club of 'People Who Can Understand The Sasuke Language'.

"Sasuke, be nice." Itachi chided.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted once more.

"It's all right Itachi-san. Letting Sasuke-san express his feelings like this is enough." His fiancée smiled.

They returned to the compound with the continual one-sided conversation between Midori and Sasuke. Itachi only looked on in amusement. He held open the gates for the duo to go through before closing it behind him.

Once they walked through the streets, Itachi noticed that it had been swept clean and the all the houses seemed to be neat and tidy – judging from their outer appearances.

"I hope you don't mind," Midori began, "I had my attendants clean the district while we attended the party. Only the streets! I specifically ordered them not to touch the houses or enter them. "

Itachi and Sasuke stiffened before they relaxed. Although it was not entirely their own property, they felt as if they had been violated in some sort of way when they heard Midori's first sentence. Midori seemed to notice this as well as she looked down and apologized.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I should have asked you before we left. I noticed how dusty the streets were, and since we were going to live there, I thought we should have it cleaned up. The houses were also ruined from your war… so I thought I'd have my attendants repair them."

"Please do not do so next time without permission." Itachi said.

"Yes. I apologize again Itachi-sama."

Sasuke had walked past them and entered the main family's gates, leaving it wide open for the engaged couple to follow through. Itachi locked the gates behind him after Midori walked ahead first and he led her to the room she would be living in for awhile.

They stopped by the door and Midori opened it before pausing. "I really am sorry, Itachi-sama. I accept full punishment for the consequences of betraying your trust." Midori said, turning to him.

"You have not betrayed my trust. You have only cleared the streets, but I had hoped that we wouldn't deal with this topic until further in our relationship" Itachi said. Although his voice was not stiff, his voice was not warm either. It seems that this was one of things Midori realized to be a landmine for both the Uchiha siblings.

"Yes, of course." Midori said, "Good night." She pushed Teddy's carriage in as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and slid down to the cleaned floor.

"Oh, what have I done?" She asked sullenly, hearing Itachi's footsteps faint into the distance.

…..

"But mother! Why must we leave?!"

"We have nothing left here anymore Draco." Narcissa insisted, ordering the Malfoy house elves to pack everything within Malfoy Manor.

"What do you mean we have nothing left?! What about our lives?! Our friends?!"

"What friends, Draco?" Narcissa turned to look at her son. "What your father has done has landed him in Azkaban. We don't have anyone here for us anymore. No dark family would acknowledge us, no light family will respect us. The neutral families are neutral! There is nothing left."

"Your mother is right Draco. Harry has mentioned the Elemental Countries before she left for them. We can join them and start all over. Everyone's slate is wiped clean."

"But my friends –"

"Draco, can you honestly say that your friends won't change how they act towards you? Towards our family?"

The blond teenager was silent. He knew his mother was right but it didn't mean he wanted her to uproot their entire family and leave the Wizarding World.

"My education –"

"Will be continued in private. Your school textbooks are all bought and stored in the trunk. The Malfoy library is clean out and all the books are in another trunk. Draco darling," Narcissa implored, settling her hands onto her son's shoulders, "We need to start anew. We need to find a place where no one will know of us or our past. By living in the Elemental Countries, we can do so. I'm sure of it."

"Do you dislike Harry?" Andromeda asked.

The blond teenager shook his head. "I don't dislike Harry. I never did. She was my first actual friend I was able to make before Hogwarts."

"What about Blaise or Theo or Pansy?" Narcissa wondered, picking out a few names.

"Well, yeah. They are my friends, but I've known them just because you and father knew them. Harry was my first friend that I made all on my own and when she rejected my hand for friendship because I spoke poorly of Weasley, I was distraught." He quickly amended his words when Narcissa rose a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Not distraught, but I was sad all right? So I decided to become her rival in everything. If I can't be her friend, then I'll be someone that she needs in order to get better in magic."

"Well I think Harry wouldn't mind us coming to live in the Elemental Countries."

Draco looked at his mother's face. Though she was splendidly young looking for someone in her late thirties, Draco could see how wary she was now, how tense she felt and all the anxiety rippling off her in waves. Her hair, though properly arranged, had left few dangling strands around her face – evident of Narcissa's distress.

Knowing he couldn't resist his mother's concerns, Draco agreed to leave Wizarding Britain. Though two-thirds of the Malfoy family had been given light sentences, they knew they wouldn't be accepted back into the wizarding fold – not when tension and biases continued to run high even after the war had ended. Death Eaters were still being rounded up, names were still being spoken about and the Malfoy name was definitely one of the top five names witches and wizards spoke about considering Harry had been able to get him and his mother off. His father, on the other hand, was sentenced to a few years to Azkaban. They would come back for him – that was definite. And when they came back for Lucius, they would take him to the Elemental Countries as well.

"Is everything ready?"

"We'll pack everything and get our Gringotts account sorted out. In a week, we'll be moving to the Elemental Countries. I'll have to send a missive to Harry… I wonder if the goblins can do so for us. After that, we'll find Harry and have her tell us the Village where she's living in."

Draco did a double take. "A village?!"

…..

Midori woke up with a start, wondering where she was and what was making that sound. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings back but she realized the small ward around Teddy's crib was alerting her of her godson's distress. She left the bed and silenced the ward before picking up Teddy, the baby already quieting down to sniffles upon seeing his guardian. His eyes turned from an earthy brown to Harry's vibrant Avada green. His hair soon followed from a dark brown to a jet black.

"What's wrong Teddy bear?" Midori cooed, drying the tears from his eyes. Teddy whimpered before setting his head on her shoulder, his quick breaths against her neck.

Midori touched his bottom and realized that his diaper was heavy. She absentmindedly waved her hand towards the bottle station besides Teddy's crib to start preparing a bottle of warm milk. She summoned the small bathing tub and cast the _Aguamenti_ spell before heating it up with a heating charm. Then she set him down onto the changing table and removed the dirty menace from his bottom. She wiped his bottom clean before quickly testing the temperature of the water in the tub with her elbow. Midori then placed Teddy into the tub and held him with the entire arm before wetting a soft towel and giving Teddy his morning bath.

The little boy shrieked at the feeling of water, slamming his little arms down onto the liquid. "Teddy!" Midori laughed, enjoying how her godson was having fun. Teddy shrieked once more, splashing his godmother with all the strength he had before he giggled at the state she was in, completely dripping wet.

After ten minutes of cleaning, she picked up him and immediately wrapped a heated towel around him and dried him up. Then, Midori immediately set about cleaning and pampering Teddy's bum with baby wipes and baby powder. She checked to see if there were any rashes on his skin before placing a new diaper over his bum. Check to making sure there were no leaks, Midori helped Teddy into a soft brown kimono before removing the bottle of milk from the bottle station and checking the temperature. Perfect. She set it against Teddy's mouth and slowly walked around the room, waiting for her godson to finish his early morning meal. She yawned when she reached the window facing the rising sun. Casting a wandless tempus charm, she saw that it was nearly 6:30am. Making up her mind to make breakfast for her new family, Midori banished the water inside the small tub and left the safety of her room to prepare for her day before heading to the kitchen.

She saw her house elves there and asked one of them to hold Teddy while she cooked. Making sure her glamour on the four-month-old child's eyes and hair were deftly set, she went about her day. Though her house elves were more used to Midori's little cooking sessions, they didn't approve of her cooking instead of them, but relented nonetheless.

They would sometimes assist in helping prepare the meal, but usually would end up washing the dishware and setting up the table. When Midori was finished cooking, she allowed the house elves to prepare the meals onto serving plates and removed Teddy from Daisy with a gracious smile. She casted another tempus charm and saw that it was nearly 8 before moving to the dining room.

Upon arriving at the dining room, she already saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting there, staring at the dishes she prepared for them.

"I hope you don't mind me cooking. It is in no way, however, my apology for asking my attendants to clean up the compound without your permission Itachi-sama."

Itachi nodded his head, but Midori knew they would be speaking about it soon. She transfigured the dining chair besides hers into a small carriage and rocked it with one hand as she ate with the other.

"So…" Midori tried to make small talk, "What are you both doing today?"

"Mission," Sasuke said.

"I am staying in the village with you," Itachi replied.

"Oh! You don't have to! I don't want to be a burden."

Itachi shook his head. "It is a punishment for having become a missing-nin for a couple of years."

"A missing-nin?"

"A ninja who abandons their village with no intention of returning. They're seen as criminals and are labeled as such. Due to being a ninja of the village, they will most likely hold secrets and as such, will be placed within each village's Bingo Book and written down as killed on sight. A Bingo Book is a black book used by ninja that contain any and all information on black-listed ninja they are to target."[1]

"The council doesn't think you are trustworthy." Midori realized. Seeing the haunted look in her fiancé's eyes, Midori understood. After all, she had felt this way when Ron had turned his back on her, when the rest of the Wizarding World had turned their backs on her until the truth of Voldemort had been revealed to all. And only until Voldemort was vanquished did the Wizarding World truly put Midori on their stupid, glorified pedestal – not that she enjoyed it.

"Well," Midori clapped her hands, "We'll make today the best day we can then! We'll go through each day one day at a time. It's the only way to live happily." She smiled.

Both her fiancé and her future brother-in-law grunted their approval and the trio continued their breakfast. Teddy fussed near the end and Midori gladly fed her godson his bottle of milk.

"Oh, Sasuke! When are you meeting up with your team?"

"In an hour."

"I'll make you a bento! So don't leave before I hand it to you." And with that, Midori rushed off to the kitchen to prepare several packed lunches.

…..

"Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto greeted. Team 7 was reformed once more with Kakashi as their team leader. And because Naruto and Sasuke were still labeled as Genin and Sasuke was ordered to do missions within the village, the entire team started to pile up their missions background with D-ranked and C-ranked missions.

About four hours later and tens of D-ranked missions and a handful of C-ranked missions, which included filing paperwork for the Chunin-sensei and for the Hokage herself, Kakashi deemed the team done for the day.

"Sasuke-kun, what is that?" Sakura asked.

"Bento. Here." Sasuke passed out the packed bento to each of his team members before opening up his own. Each bento was a tiered lacquered box about 30 oz. in total for each level. Accompanying the bento was a soup canteen with miso soup, a pair of chopsticks, a pack of tissue and a small container filled with a variety of fresh fruits.

"Wahhhh! Amazing!" Naruto beamed. His bento was filled with Chikuwa and Bell Pepper Stir-Fry with Okonomiyaki Sauce, spicy miso marinated green asparagus and potato salad with seafood. His rice container had a little pickled plum in the middle.

"Sasuke-kun, who made this?" Sakura asked. Her bento was filled with tamogoyaki, two onigiri filled with ume (Japanese Apricot), two small egg salad sandwiches, octopus sausages and tonkatsu on top of the small rice container with rice covered in salmon flakes.

"Midori-san made it for us when she heard that I was going to do missions today." Sasuke ignored the look on their faces when they realized he spoke so much. His own bento was filled with his favorites: omusubi with okaka and tomatoes. Other dishes contained karaage, chicken teriyaki, tuna and vegetables.

"Maa maa. Thank Midori-san for us, won't you Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled his half crescent-eyed smile before digging in. His bento was filled with a hamburger steak, broccoli, celery sticks, corn and rice with furikake.

"Itadakimasu." The four members of Team 7 thoroughly enjoyed their meal as it also contained a nice helping of shrimp tempura, miso soup and cubed fruit. "Gochisousama."

Letting out a sigh of happiness, the four members quickly rewrapped their empty bento boxes and thanked Sasuke once more. The Uchiha teenager pulled out another canteen filled with green tea and handed them over. Their day ended with a happily filled stomach and a relaxing atmosphere.

…..

"Hokage-sama has called for us," Itachi told Midori. They had just said their goodbyes to Sasuke before Itachi suddenly spoke those words. Midori furrowed her eyebrows before looking around, seeing that, above them, flew a nice falcon.

"Ah, okay." Midori shouldered Teddy's baby bag before carrying the child at her hip. Itachi removed the bag from her shoulder, with much protests on Midori's part, before he held the umbrella up between them.

They made their way through the village, happily greeted by the civilians whom had heard about Midori's new entrance to their village, along with her bloodline and her servants' help with reconstruction throughout the village. They made their way towards the Hokage's Office and entered, closing the door behind them.

"Hokage-sama," The duo greeted.

"Ah, Itachi, Midori. Thank you for meeting with me."

"Does our meeting have anything to do with your dealing with how my assistants and I will rebuild the village?"

Tsunade nodded her head, "That's correct. This meeting will also cover your business in the village. I assume you have found a shop?"

Midori shook her head, "I haven't found one yet, per say. However, I have a list of ideas for how my shop should look like."

"Conditions?"

"None. It can be worn and run down, and my kekkei genkai can still fix it up as good as new. Nonetheless, I would still bring in my assistants to help rebuild the exterior. Though I notice that your village uses wood and sometimes steel in constructing the infrastructure of various buildings, I think helping to include some of my kekkei genkai will guarantee that the stores will become unbreakable," Midori smiled. She could see the inner cogs in Tsunade's mind working.

Since Midori's kekkei genkai is not limited to anything, anything is possible. And since Midori can increase a shop's interior, this could mean more shoppers and more guests and merchants available in the village. And if Midori can make each building unbreakable, it would lower the insurance in the village by a lot. People will save more, spend more and make more, generating a booming economy.

"I think those conditions are acceptable."

"I don't think your insurance companies would enjoy that last bit," Midori laughed, seeing Tsunade's eyes widen with surprise. "Ah, I almost forgot. Considering my kekkei genkai is not limited to anything, it also includes the Yamanaka Clan's kekkei genkai. Without the need for direct touch, I can literally read your mind. However, I feel that the workings of telepathic communication have yet to be discovered. But anyway, about my shop and the reconstruction?"

"As the reconstruction is not a "big deal" amongst the village's welfare, the mission will be a rank D. Therefore the villagers can afford to pay off the price. However," Tsunade placed two suitcases onto her desk and slid it over to Midori, "this is the pay for helping reconstruct parts of the village yesterday."

"You didn't need to," Midori protested.

"I must. The civilians insisted," Tsunade insisted. Accepting the suitcases, Midori shrunk them before stuffing them in her obi.

"Now, due to it being a D-rank mission, the pay for each reconstruction is 5,000 ryo. And here is a list of all available properties in Konoha for your shop."

Midori looked it over before smiling, "I'd like this one." She circled it and handed the list back to Tsunade.

"Ah, the old bakery. 15 feet by 20 with a height of 30 feet; a two story building. It's been on our list for several years and the war has only ruined it a little more. The family that runs it doesn't own it anymore, but they're renting the shop for 20,000 ryo per month. If you wish to buy the entire property and the deed to it, it's priced at 400,000 ryo considering its near the center of the village, but they said they're willing to accept 350,000 ryo." Tsunade said.

Midori thought it out, taking her index finger on her chin, "How much is in those suitcases?"

"Exactly 400,000 ryo."

' _Huh… so we fixed 80 buildings yesterday,_ ' Midori thought when she quickly calculated the price. She shifted Teddy to the side but thanked Itachi when he gently plucked the child from her arms. She pulled the two shrunken suitcases from her obi, dispelled the shrinking charm on it and handed it back to Tsunade. "Here, I'll pay the full 400,000 ryo."

"Okay, here's the lease and the deed. Sign here, here and here."

Midori filled out all the required signatures and handed the paperwork back to Tsunade.

"It will be filed by the end of today, but here are the keys to the shop. If I'm not mistaken, I'm sure you'd want to check it out?"

Midori nodded her head and with Itachi's help, stood from her seat and thanked the Hokage.

"I'll be sending you a missive or Anbu to retrieve you whenever someone has asked for your help."

"All right. Have a nice day Hokage-sama."

"Midori,"

"Yes? Hokage-sama?"

"Is it all right of you to tell me everything about your kekkei genkai?"

Midori shrugged, "Why not? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. If anything, you should be scared of me." She smiled before leaving with Itachi and Teddy in tow.

…..

Standing in front of her new shop, Midori looked around and smiled, " _Reparo_."

The store was soon repaired and the trio walked inside. After setting a permanent expansion charm and drawn runes that prevent the store from breaking down and catching fire, Midori quickly set to work jotting down the necessities required to start her new shop up. She walked upstairs to the second floor and decided that there would be a balcony all around for outdoor dining. With Itachi as a tag along, Midori ran through several stores before ending the day with a family dinner and a good nap.

…..

[1] Bingo book information found on wiki / Bingo_Book

A/N: Okay, I'm updating each story as I go along. Please bear with me.

When I was reading through your comments, I was confused about the whole Itachi/fem-Harry/Naruto relationship that everyone was mentioning. Then I reread my chapter and realized that I told you guys it was a triad! It was entirely my fault. My pairing is, and will be, an Itachi/fem-Harry. I had thought of a triad before posting the chapter and after awhile, I realized, I really didn't like naruto in the pairing. And so, I rewrote the last bit of chapter 4, but in its entirety, forgot to remove my comments to the readers. I shall take out the last bit and I apologize for all the confusion. Naruto will not be in the pairing. The pairing is only Itachi and fem-Harry. I am really sorry with the confusion! As I have no beta, the fault lies with me to reread my works before posting. I apologize.


End file.
